Kami no Chikara! God's Power!
by Baeleox
Summary: A fanfic for the manga/anime The World God Only Knows brings to you a twist to the series that brings in more action and slightly more romantic occasions.
1. Manga Background

_ This chapter is a prologue for only the purpose of explaining the story of the manga this fan fiction is based off of. I do not own The World God Only Knows and am only writing this for the self-satisfaction of seeing my favorite characters match-up/become-ridiculously-awesome-and-semi-out-of-character-people, much like many, if not all, (we all have our reasons) of the other authors of fan fiction. Rate and Reply, please, so I can get better!_

There is a man known to the public as Keima Katsuragi, a typical high school Otamegane (Glasses wearing Otaku, i.e.: nerd) from Japan who lived a peaceful life playing Galge (Japanese romance games with girls as the theme) video games to his content. To a lesser population of fellow galge gamers, Keima is known as Otoshi-gami or 'Capturing God,' due to his inhuman abilities to be able to complete any and all Galge game with remarkable skill, speed, and precision. One of his incredible skills that allow him to accomplish this, other than pure genius, is the ability to play up to 6 games at once, even going into "Capturing God Mode" and accessing the intense skill of playing even up to 24 games at the same time, however this mode in the official series is mostly used as a running joke. Occasionally, other players would contact Keima for advice on a game, this certain fact being the result of his downfall. One day he receives a mysterious email that says,

"To the God of Conquest,

I have heard rumors that you can conquer any girl you want. That is quite unbelievable, but if it is true, then there is a girl that I would like you to conquer. If you are confident that you can do it, press the "reply" button. PS: If it is impossible, don't ever press the button!

Dokurou Skull"

Keima, assuming this to be a challenge for some sort of new game from perhaps a gaming company executive, quickly presses reply resulting in a strange girl descending from the sky with a broom in her hand and a skull accessory on her head with a strange aura-like scarf over her shoulders. She quickly begins her mission with a very confused Keima in tow. After he manages to get his bearings, as well as save the game he was playing, Keima begins questioning the girl as to what the heck was going on. The girl introduces herself as Elsea De Lute Irma, or Elsie, a janitor-devil sent from Hell as part of an association called the "runaway spirit squad" whose job it was to purge the world of devils from the 'Old Hell' by getting help from human 'buddies.' If that wasn't strange enough, the "runaway spirits," (or old devils) hide themselves in the gaps of the hearts of young girls in order to be reincarnated in their first child and the only way to expel them is to fill the gap somehow, although Elsie only explains it as filling their hearts with love also known as 'capturing' them and sealing it with a kiss. Unfortunately for her, his title had been misinterpreted by the higher-ups in Hell and he had to explain how he had never even held hands with a real girl, much less captured or kissed one. Unfortunately for him, he was bound to attempt this impossible task by a collar that, when activated for not doing this mission correctly, would behead him. Unfortunately for the _both_ of them, they were both wearing a collar and if either one of them died the other would be immediately killed by his or her mini-guillotine, forcing them to stay relatively close to each other. This leads to Elsie taking up residence in Keima's house as an illegitimate child of his mother Mari's husband who never appears as he is at all times on some sort of endless business trip.

After overcoming the horror of his newfound death-sentence, Keima reluctantly agrees to assist Elsie in any way that he can, meaning of course that he has to do all of the work. His life quickly gets much busier with all of these captures and results in capturing a total of, but not excluding;

A hyperactive track girl who tries to avoid a tournament (Ayumi),

An obnoxious rich girl who isn't actually rich (Mio),

A pop-idol who has a phobia of disappearing or being unknown (Kanon),

A mute bibliophile who's too shy to do much other than defend books (Shiori),

A karate girl who tries to suppress her feminine side (Kusonoki),

A 'normal' girl with a habit of confessing to any cute guy (Chihiro),

An unsocial stargazer with a strange obsession over a doll (Tsukiyo),

A ramen girl with daddy issues (Sumire),

A student teacher who's into wrestling to an awkward extent (Jun),

A middle schooler who swims about as much as she walks (Minami),

A lonely old lady who Keima managed to clear without kissing (Reiko),

A shogi-playing girl with a 'southern' (kansai) dialect (Nanaka,

An actual rich girl who's into cross-dressing (Yui),

An old childhood friend with a goddess as a second personality (Tenri),

A scientist girl bent on creating a 'perfect human' (Akari),

And the supermodel older sister of Karate Girl (Hinoki).

Throughout all of these captures, Keima meets several friends of Elsie's including Haqua, the smart one, and Nora, the big-breasted one, both of whom are also members of the Runaway Spirit Squad and help Keima learn more about the runaway spirits, more often called Weiss. Over 300 years ago, the world ran in the order alike to this: Humans who die on the Earth are moved on to the Underworld, or Hell, where their soul was cleansed of its evils and then sent to Heaven to be reborn. Eventually, the devils of Hell became greedy for the darkness in human hearts and plotted to take down Heaven and turn the Earth into a place where they could farm evil people, however not all of the devils agreed to this plan and in fact rebelled, starting an enormous war across the planes which was finally settled when six heavenly beings, known as the Jupiter Sisters, sacrificed themselves to seal away all of these Weiss and place the new devils in charge of their original task. 10 years ago, however, somehow the Weiss escaped and along with them the Jupiter Sisters, who now inhabit the girls Shiori, Kanon, Yui, Tsukiyo, and Tenri. It is currently split as to who may possess the last sister, Mercury, between Ayumi and Chihiro, however the goddesses inside the others go a bit something like this; Shiori has Minerva, Kanon has Apollo, Yui has Mars, Tsukiyo has Vulcan, and Tenri has Diana. Keima is currently finding and assisting the Goddesses against a group of Weiss enthusiasts known as Vintage who are trying to restore the old Hell, but his main reason for helping the goddesses seems to be so that they can re-seal the Weiss and he can be freed from his contract to resume his old life.

This fanfic will be starting from a moderately earlier part of the manga, where Keima's homeroom teacher, a woman known as Yuri Nikaidou or Nikaidou-sensei, assists from the shadows in the capture of a high-level Weiss from Hinoki's capture demonstrating that she is actually a powerful devil undercover for Hell in an unknown, but most likely high position of power. The first chapter should be up in a few days after this is posted. I hope you enjoy Ai no Chikara (Love's Power)!


	2. Words of Wisdom

_And now for the first chapter of the actual story. The previous chapter was just a prologue and overview of the storyline of the manga and I'm sorry if I spoiled the biggest points of the series to those of you who haven't read it, but I'd rather you understand some of what's going on than spend this whole story thinking to yourself, "What is this madness?"_

_Also, I don't own The World God Only Knows._

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

"Supervisor! We have a warning about a level 4 in the far east, Sector 32-2! And furthermore... the size is..."

Hell's government was having a bit of a mess. A level 4 runaway spirit within only 10 years of them all getting out would've had to be supplied with a LOT of hate and despair. Who knows how it matured so fast? Maybe it had been a quick-growing spirit, maybe it found itself an incredibly depressed person with serious issues. That would be a good turnout compared to some other theories. At worst, it was being nurtured by someone or something who had it out for either Hell or Earth. But as fishy as it was, the first thing needed to be done was capture it.

"Put the Defense Force on alert, and call all district leaders in the vicinity to a meeting. Who've we got nearby?"

"It looks like there's Elsea de Lute Irma, Haqua du Lot Herminium, Nora Floriann Leoria, and Sharia Frey Amon within the nearest 3 sectors. The spirit is currently assigned to Elsea and her actions towards capture have yet to be recorded, sir."

Dokurou Skull had seen many more powerful demons in her hundreds of years, but with only a few young girls like those out there for a capture of a spirit that powerful, the odds definitely weren't looking good. She released a small sigh and glanced down at the screens in front of her showing a map of all members in the continent and their distance to the beast, hoping to expand the area of the alert when she noticed a certain blip differently colored than the rest. While the others were white circles with names over the top of them, this was a purple square that was specially designed to only appear for high positions of Hell's government. An agent marker. Dokurou straightened at the first sight of it, but then relaxed as she noticed that it was within a short distance to the target and with slow steadiness, headed right for it. She tapped the marker on the screen and window popped up showing the person with the trace's face. The person had a bored expression on her face and was walking with an air of business towards the coast.

"Yes, Dokurou-sama?" the woman stated monotonously. Her eyes hadn't even looked towards her own screen that was hovering a foot from her face slightly off to her right, as it was cloaked from normal eyes and staring off into space might have gathered some attention from the frantic and wide-eyed citizens of the city she was currently located at. However, that wasn't likely, as most people were running around trying to get a closer glimpse of a gigantic woman who was sitting on a nearby beach in the direction she was headed.

"Ah, I thought it was you, Nikki." Dokurou replied. "I'm sure you were headed out to take care of our level 4 friend just now. Would you mind putting that off a bit? I was hoping to test the younger girls a bit and what better time should a spirit such as this come along? There are currently 4 awaiting here for that thing to escape its host and 6 more on their way to help in the capturing of it. However, if you'd be so kind..."

The woman stopped. "You'd like me to be a backup in case something goes wrong, correct?" She took a look at her watch and thought for a moment. "I can look after them if things take a turn for a worse anytime soon, but I have a teacher's meeting soon and can't afford to stay after that. If they can't finish it off by then, I'll capture it for them," She concluded bluntly. As she began walking again, Dokurou sighed and the floating monitor disappeared into thin air. Thinking to herself as to how to pass the time while she waited, the woman noticed a camera crew from a news station nearby. But that wasn't the interesting part. With her powerful eyes, she saw the form of two figures inside a blobby package which would be invisible to the human eye bouncing past people as it headed towards the beach. _Well, this should make things interesting, _she thought to herself as she recognized one of the figures. _Katsuragi, what are you planning to do?_

She had managed to sit and wait out the situation for a time at a table in a nearby coffee shop, but of course no one had been working there with such a strange happening going on. After Keima and Kusonoki finally managed to split the demon from its host whereupon it swiftly moved on to bigger and better things than dealing with humans, for instance destroying the city they were inhabiting, the devil girls had accumulated ten members to deal with it and quickly surrounded the monster. This was where the woman noticed their first mistake: they attempted the wrong formation. They tried to use their Hagoromos to tie the spirit up, then, they had the stupidity to attempt a straight-up capture with a simple containing device. Quickly and easily, the temporarily contained beast broke free of it's binds and continued its rampage with ruthless efficiency. Luckily for the woman, the creature was stupid enough to believe that those girls were the only thing standing between it and using the town as a recreation for the movie Godzilla where it would be the thing running around tearing structures apart as if they were made up entirely of lego blocks. As it screamed in victory and delight, it failed to notice the particularly deadly projectile hurtling towards its back. In only a few moments, it realized its mistake as a new gaping orifice through its chest bore a diamond on the end of a rope covered in its blood, which began to wrap and contain the monster as it squealed in fear. The woman spoke to the demon, even though it couldn't hear her over its own screams, and said, "The dweller of darkness... Shall return to the darkness." The rope bound the creature better than all ten girls combined and compressed the being into a ball of malicious energy, all the while pulling it into a complicated sealing container which aren't issued even to higher level recruits. Releasing a short, exasperated breath, she whispered to herself, "The Restraining Magic Battle Formation is not something you use to surround the opponent, but to finish it off. I wonder if they've managed to figure that out now..." She was, of course, speaking about the devil girls who were floating about in shock of what they had just witnessed, without realizing who had achieved such a feat single-handedly.

"Don't you think you finished that battle a little _too_ quickly?" Another screen appeared in front of the woman, showing a mildly annoyed Dokurou on the other end.

"I'm in the middle of a very busy term right now, I really would prefer that they didn't have me deal with an opponent of that level... Sheesh, to think that there's nobody besides those feeble little girls to count on the hunt. Hell is done for." The woman answered with a bored expression.

"Nikaidou-chan..."

"Ahh, I captured it. And now I have a teacher conference." Nikaidou said as she walked off, leaving the spirit captured in its container on the ground for the younger girls to find and turn in.

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

It was yet another capture to Keima, but definitely a different one, that's for sure. As soon as he and Kusonoki managed to work their way over to Hinoki, he had managed to make their way to attack the gap space directly inside of the target. He had hoped that he wouldn't have to have relied on using the younger sister of the target to finish the capture, but that's what it ended up as. Strange, it was the first time he didn't actually capture the girl... It made him feel useless almost. Quickly after Hinoki was divided from the spirit, he and Kusonoki had been removed from her as well and the two sisters passed out from the ordeal. All three of them were laying next to each other on the soft beach sand. Keima sat up to see Elsie flying towards him to check up on how he was, as well as to relocate the sisters to a place where they could wake up without their memories and not be heavily confused by the strangeness of their surroundings. While she did this, Keima began heading home towards his games where he could celebrate this successful capture with a peaceful night alone and without disturbance from Elsie. He pulled out a spare PFP that he had in his pocket to make the journey go a bit faster.

As he was passing through a large crowed of confused citizens who were in shock of the sudden disappearance of a giant monster who was but a few minutes ago ripping their city apart with it's bare claws, he felt a powerful presence direct itself at him from nearby. At the surprise of the sudden pressure, he glanced quickly up towards its source where he saw a familiar face standing on the street corner ahead staring directly at him looking mildly amused. His homeroom teacher, Nikaidou-sensei, began walking over toward him. The pressure started increasing and Keima suddenly noticed that he was rooted to the spot by her presence. _This is strange, _he thought, _she's never had this effect on me during class... I'd better save. _Forcing his head down to focus on the PFP, he quickly saves a file and looked back up at Nikaidou's now mildly astonished expression. _There's something different about her. Is this really Nikaidou-sensei? Her presence feels like that of a... a demon._

Upon reaching him, she place a firm hand on his left shoulder, which would have sent shivers down his spine if he could move at all. The closer she was, the stronger the pressure became until it was nearly unbearable. Nikaidou whispered into his ear, but the words felt like they rung down to his very soul and she said to him,

"Well done, Katsuragi. If you keep this up, you may be able to save even the goddesses. However, in order to do that, you'll have to become much stronger along with that young girl Elsie. You've got a lot to learn, so I wish you the best of luck."

Hearing the word 'goddesses,' Keima widened his eyes and turned his head toward her with a bit of effort. "How do you know about the goddesses? Who are you really, Sensei?"

Smiling, Nikaidou answered him. "Impressive that you can still move even at this range. I should be asking you that question."

"What? Are you talking about this pressure? Could you please explain what you're trying to accomp-"

She lifted her hand off Keima's shoulder and flicked him in the head, sealing her words, and the entire encounter, in his subconscious but out of his memories so he couldn't remember them anytime soon.

"Not yet, boy. Work on using that presence of yours and I'll consider letting you in on the big picture." Nikaidou walked by him and turned the next corner, off to attend the meeting, but not without releasing Keima from her mental grip. Keima, after a short moment of confusion over what that presence he had just felt was, decided that he was just feeling tired after being beaten up during the conquest and continued on his way home.

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

"I saw that." Dokurou wasn't personally all too against the thought of directly helping a buddy, but knew that the higher-ups would feel very differently about it. For the third time that day, the two were having a conversation through floating screens.

"No you didn't," Nikaidou replied. "You only instructed me to act as a back-up for the kids and didn't contact me after that. Wipe the record of what you just saw and pretend it never existed or you'll get in trouble as well if it's discovered, while this way it's completely my fault. I have enough pull in government to clear myself if it comes down to it. Besides, that boy has too much potential to go unused, what with that enormous presence hidden in such a young body, large enough to hold off my own during classes so much that I have to actually pressurize it on him for it to work effectively. It's no wonder he's able to capture so many girls so easily, in fact I'd be falling for that boy if I was a few thousand years younger."

"Oh, Nikki, I didn't know you were a pervert..." Dokurou teased, receiving a very annoyed glare for her efforts. "But fine, I'll wipe the traces. You'd better hope this goes over well, though, for your own sake. I can't bail you out if the boy manages to do something too drastic and they trace it down to your interaction and you don't have enough pull to rid yourself of a death sentence."

"I'll keep an eye on him. What's the worst he could do, try to find his way into Hell?"

"You'd be amazed at the obsessiveness of humans when they have a clear focus."

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

_So there you have it, the first chapter. What's gonna happen to Keima as those words keep effecting him? How's it going to change the people around him? Why does he need to get more powerful in the first place? All these questions will be answered in future chapters. Also, I'm sorry that this chapter took so long even though it's pretty short for a first chapter. I'm rather busy with daily life during the week and only have Sundays to really work, so try to expect a new chapter by about each Monday. This chapter did a lot of quoting right out of the manga, but I hope to make it more of its own storyline as it goes on. Please review at your leisure!_


End file.
